The present invention is directed generally to herbicide applicators and more particularly to a rollable herbicide applicator.
Herbicides are typically used to kill or destroy plant material. While some herbicides are selective, meaning they are effective only on specific plant material and are ineffective on other plant material, many herbicides are not selective and their application should be controlled to avoid harming non-targeted plant material. Previous herbicide applicators have typically sprayed the herbicide through the air directly onto the plant material. The spray stream is difficult to control, however, as the wind may cause the herbicide spray to drift onto non-target plant material. Wind drift is especially problematic where precise application of the herbicide is desired, such as close to flower beds or other plantings. Thus, there exists a need for alternative approaches to herbicide application, preferably methods that allow for more precisely controlling the application of herbicide to targeted plant material.